kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
Kuroshitsuji Wiki talk:Chat Policy
Role playing I personally think role playing should be banned from this wiki's chat. A lot of new users come on chat just to role play! They don't even bother to edit this wiki either. That's why whoever role plays should be told to go on Black Butler Roleplay Wiki instead. We have that link up in the wiki navigation for a reason... Also, I think users should join the chat only if they have like at least 10 constructive edits. That way, they're actually familiar with the wiki and know our policies. To be honest, I can't even enjoy chat sometimes cuz rp takes up much of the main chat. This wiki isn't made for just chatting or roleplaying so yeah, that's my point. I disagree. I think we should try to direct them to the roleplay wiki, but not block them from ours if they decide they don't want to go. The problem I've noticed with rps is that people not in it fell left out. But if someone turns the conversation to a TV show I haven't seen before, I feel left out too. So should we ban talking about shows other than Kuro? Of course not. Blocking roleplaying from chat just feels so... I don't know how exactly to describe it. Overbearing, tyrannical, or bossy I guess? I also don't think we should block users with less than 10 edits because 1) I have no idea how we'd do it other than blocking every new user who comes by which would scare off many potential editors and 2) they're not really hurting anything. Why have someone talk on a different site if they could talk here and potential start editing? SereneChaos 20:42, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Well technically talking about a TV show is different from rp cuz at least with that people would usually explain what's going on. Roleplaying is all about staying in character so it's much more confusing and easier to get lost. I wouldn't think that blocking rp is overbearing, tyrannical, or bossy cuz rp is not an important matter to be stressed over anyway cuz there's another wiki made just for that. And besides, rp is in close relations with fanfiction where you alter and change the actual plot of the storyline so I wouldn't think it's such a good idea to support and leave at that. Also, by the new users I've seen so far, they never bothered with potential edits and they only wanted to chat. And like 8-9/10 the new users never come back. But anyhoo, I'm suggesting at least 10 constructive edits cuz it would actually be helpful for them. They'll get used to how the wiki works, whether how to navigate, edit, and produce some good results. They'll know what's accepted and what's not cuz we'll revert their edits if it's wrong and they'll know to check the policies. In addition, when they edit and stuff, we also can be familiar with them and the community would be less strange to them. And I don't think temporarily blocking a new user from the chat until they fulfill the requirements is so scary... Cuz think about it, we're not like blocking mass numbers of them (cuz there's not a lot of new users anyway). And the block is not gonna be permanent if they really put their will into helping the wiki and just make 10 edits. And we're not like literally forcing them either. It's like a light responsibility. And they don't necessarily have to talk on a diff site if they just do 10 constructive edits and redirect themselves to the other wiki whenever they want to rp... Personally, I know those requirements are not that hard to fulfill. They're not harsh either... There's always something to edit and give a helping hand with. Meh, but I guess if you really think not doing anything about it is the better decision to run the wiki, ok then. These are just my thoughts, lol. Blocking a user from chat until they have 10 edits? May sound good on paper, but when put into action it may not work that well. If any new user is like me when it comes to wanting help, they will want an awnser ASAP. And leaving messages on talk pages will get a reply, but not as fast. Therefore some new users may want to ask people on chat if they know how to edit in source mode, where to place pictures, and how to edit the character templates. And i think if anyone is caught roleplaying they should be asked to stop then be redirected to the Black Buter Roleplay Wiki. Then if they dont listen then maybe the person(Or people) roleplaying should get a warning. And if they continue to roleplay they should get a short ban from chat. :P Just my opinion. I don't really mind about blocking roleplaying but it would be a less minor issue if everyone participated in it because then everyone is involved and it would be more fun that way. But some people don't particularly want to roleplay so the people who do can always private message each other or something (PM ftw!) and do it there. All in all, if there are more than 2 people wanting to roleplay, we could always just direct them to that Black Butler Roleplay Wiki like everyone said already. And sorry Onii-chan, but I'm afraid I don't really like the idea of making someone do 10 edits then allowing them on chat. I know your intention is not to force them but some people do only want to come on chat and we can't control their decisions. Some new users may be deterred because of this rule that being said, I'm not particularly pleased with the new users this year by the way and it really does seem like they either dont come back or they don't contribute to the wiki other than chatting (some go even further and make extra, unnecessary and unappreciated efforts to be annoying vandals and trolls). But that totally contradicts my point just then so anyhow XD Chat is here for us to be able to use it to socialise with our friends and also to ask questions and discuss things and it's a faster method for the latter uses then leaving a message on a talk page and waiting for an eternity for the reply and stuff. And like what Bugs said up there, easy on paper, hard to enact reminds me of communism. SORRY NO OFFENCE ONII-CHAN but that's been what I was studying for history. It's stuck in my brain XD So yeh just my two cents, I'm not the final decision maker :D 05:46, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Yeah but although we say that they may need to go on chat to ask questions asap, in actuality that doesn't happen. When they have questions, you hafta admit, they refer to blogs where we discuss as a whole community. Otherwise they go on chat and do whatever. I think requiring ten edits is to their and this wiki's benefits, really. I mean it's clear that once if they edit productively, they get the hang of it, hence growing familiar with what's what. Additionally, its not hard to do. We can refer them to the Kuroshitsuji Wiki:Community Portal where it states where to edit and so on. I mean we're all Kuroshitsuji fans here. We should have something to help the articles cuz they're something we like. And Bugs, I like your idea for the rp thing. Maybe that can work. Also, I dont think they ever go on rp in pm. I mean i dunno for sure but usually when they rp, they rp in groups. And it's ok, Tsumi xD everyone has different opinions lol. It's fine if my opinion doesn't pass but I'm still backing it up, haha.